


Trees, red, street

by jellyfishsodapop



Series: Three Little Words [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, coffee shop AU, rough sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop
Summary: I wrote these a while ago and figured I'd post them here. As an exercise, I asked a friend to send me some three word prompts and these three ficlets were the results. They were intended to be stand alones but ended up sounding like they were part of the same universe. If any more fics get added to this series, appropriate tags will be added to reflect the nature of the contents. Enjoy!





	Trees, red, street

Red is the colour of his true love's hair. Flames dance around his head when a wind comes up from the islands, a bright spark in the middle of the dull grey fog that lingered along the shore well until noon. Hulking silhouettes of massive trees bank the high tide mark, storm tossed and left to bleach during the summer months now stood as skeletal shadows in the mid-autumn gloom. They eschewed the streets for dense packed sand and stunted pines distorted by fierce winter weather, walking along the deserted beach in the early dawn light.

Red is the blood that rises to the surface. Pale skin turned a vivid pink in the wake of emotions or at the mention of something scandalous. Even more so with the swift contact of a hand, the tightening of a restraint. It darkens into bruise purple, pressed with a finger later on to recall the moment, to redden it all over again. And then the blood itself when skin is split with teeth just so, welling up with the throb of his beating heart. With slow breaths he waits, watching as gravity pulls it down over the plump curve of rose red lips to paint over white porcelain skin.

Red is the anger that seeps into his vision. When his love is distant, when he pushes him away. Too close, too close and he's saving himself, Kylo knows this but it doesn't quell the ruin of his heart. He wants to tell his love he has nothing to fear of falling because Kylo will be there to catch him every time and contrary to popular belief, it doesn't have to hurt at all. "Hux," he says. "Please- " But the door has already closed and he's leaning against it, furious at himself for demanding more, for begging.

Red is the sunset that spills across the sky. It washes the walls crimson, it scatters ruby prisms off the mirror, it shines bright copper over the beads of sweat that bloom across flushed skin. He looks like he's covered in tiny gilded scales, each slow undulation of his body causing them to ripple, each rise and fall of breath accentuated by burnished skin. Where Kylo's hands go, the regalia is smudged away, his mouth resurrecting the shine until the room is too dark to see in. It's only when the night glides in on soundless wings that words too heady to be spoken in the light of day are exchanged, forgivess like a blanket that wraps around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by my [tumblr](https://x-wing-leader-poe.tumblr.com/) to send more prompts my way or just to say hi. :)


End file.
